1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skid loader attachment devices and more particularly pertains to a new skid loader attachment for providing a new type of attachment of skid loaders and related types of machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of skid loader attachment devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,418 describes a hydraulic loader attachment for removing trees, bushes and other plants for transplantation and other purposes consisting of an elongated, concave scoop mounted on a rigid frame. Another type of skid loader attachment devices is U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,035 describing an apparatus for converting a loader bucket to a pallet loader. U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,937 describes a wedge for use with a loader. U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,633 describes a fork lift attachment having a pair of lift elements in laterally spaced relation between pivotal segments of a bucket mounted on an earth handling apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,512 describes an excavator bucket with detachable implements. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,397 describes an ornamental design for a bidirectional moldboard plow.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a user to get into, under, and over hard to reach places.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by including an elongate tongue portion that is operationally coupled to the plate portion. The tongue portion facilitates movement of material around obstacles such as conveyor belts and rocks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new skid loader attachment that is easy to operate and would be compatible with most common makes and models of hydraulic loaders.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new skid loader attachment that could enable bulk materials located under conveyor belts, hoppers, and other machinery and structures to be comparatively easily extracted and collated in a large accessible pile.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a coupling assembly designed for mounting the device onto a skid loader. The coupling assembly further includes a plate portion that has a plurality of apertures. The plate portion is designed for abutting a mounting portion of a skid loader. Each one of the apertures is alignable with an associated skid loader aperture. Each of a plurality of fastening members is insertable into an associated pairing of the aperture and the skid loader aperture. The plurality of fasteners secures the plate portion to the skid loader mounting portion. A tongue portion is operationally coupled to the plate portion. The tongue portion has a top surface that defines a plane. The tongue portion is positioned such that the plane has an angular relationship with a plane defined by a forward surface of the plate portion. The tongue portion is substantially elongate. The tongue portion facilitates movement of material around obstacles such as conveyor belts and rocks.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.